A Fire Dragon's Horror
by TheGoldWolf12
Summary: What happens when horror strikes your beloved Dragon Slayer, how will he deal with it?


_"Natsu don't go!" Natsu opened his eyes and he was floating in a black void._

 _"Ah, so this is the Dragon Slayer I've heard so much about… I'll be waiting for you."_

Natsu woke up on a cold, hard surface. "What the hell was that?" He touched his head. He felt a strange heaviness on his wrists and ankles. He sat up and pulled himself to his feet. He immediately knew what the weight on his wrists were. Shackles. He chuckled and tugged his chain as hard as he could. He was surprised that it didn't break immediately. He tugged harder before remembering something Erza had told him once.

"Magic suppressing cuffs cut off your magic, which means you can't use it, they also sap your strength, so you can't break them with your raw strength either."

"I refuse to be trapped in a cell!" Natsu shouted and started tugging on them.

He slammed his hands away from the wall as hard as he could. After a while he started panicking and moving more frantically. He eventually made himself pass out.

After a while the door to his cell opened and he was roughly removed from his shackles and was immediately put in handcuffs and dragged from the cell, he tried fighting but they only smacked him on the head with a metal rod. He saw other cells but there wasn't anyone in them. He was taken into a brightly lit room with an operating table in the center. A man wearing doctor fatigues looked towards him and grinned sadistically at him.

"Ah another test subject! Let's hope this one doesn't die!" He exclaimed in an overly excited way. He had a strange and foreign accent.

"What the hell do you mean by test subject?" Natsu asked, unnerved and terrified.

"See I'm experimenting with an experimental magic, and I need test subjects as this is a rather… lethal procedure…" He sneered.

Natsu started panicking and kicking. "No… No! Let me go! Let me go please!" Natsu screamed in terror. He thrashed and kicked wildly.

"Sedate him." The doctor sighed. He rubbed his head in frustration.

Natsu felt a prick in his neck and soon after his vision started fading. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks. And then it was all black.

He woke up in his cell, he felt pain in his chest, stomach and in his crotch. He noticed a blurry and shadowy figure at his cell door.

"You're awake! Three days on the table and you're the first to survive!" The doctor from before said ecstatically, "Now the real fun can begin." He sneered sadistically before leaving.

Natsu stared at the door for a few minutes before sobbing, the man now turned woman sobbed. She sobbed harder than she'd ever sobbed before. She thought of her family at the guild, how worried they must be. She eventually lost count of the days, the constant torture slowly driving her insane. She stopped begging them to let her leave.

"Hey, get up It's time for your appointment." A guard said as he unlocked her shackled hands. She grabbed his neck and grinned sadistically. He stuck a needle in her neck and injected a sedative. "Go to sleep." He chuckled.

She only laughed with him as she plunged her sharpened nails into his throat. He fell backwards against the wall as his lungs filled with his own blood. He tried to scream and he reached out for her.

"You want help? No I think you get to drown in your own blood!" She smiled insanely. "My first taste of murder? Perfect!" She laughed with wide eyes.

She could see the terror in his eyes as she looked at him. She walked out of her cell, stumbling down the hall while laughing. Two more guards appeared in the doorway. She washed them in a wall of scorching fire. They screamed as their flesh burned and their eyes boiled. She only laughed as she proceeded through the compound, fighting with a reckless abandon, critically injuring most so they could feel even the slightest bit of pain that she'd felt. She caused the sections behind her to collapse and she reveled in the death of the people, laughing at the pain they felt. She eventually found the doctor that had tortured her.

"Please let me go, I'm sorry! I- I'll give you your original body back!" He pleaded weakly.

"Did you stop torturing me when I pleaded? Did you stop from raping me when I begged you to stop? No, you didn't! Now I'm going to make you pay for my pain!" She screamed.

She grabbed a scalpel from the cart and began her work. She cut into both of his shoulders, severing the nerves and tendons so he couldn't move his arms. She then cut the backs of knees, he couldn't move them either. He screamed in pain and agony. She stabbed him several times in the chest and finally in the throat. He gurgled loudly as his throat and lungs filled with blood. She was soaked in blood, some of it was actually hers. The doctor was still alive but suffering. She laughed the entire time as his lungs filled with blood. "You can keep that body." She growled.

Two men entered and screamed in horror at the sight. She threw the scalpel directly into the throat of one. The other cowered in fear as she gripped his face in one hand. She set his head on fire. He screamed as his brain boiled from the inside. She laughed and found her way to the exit. She caused an explosion at the entrance, everything caved in and she started to walk away.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she realized what she had done. All the killing that she had done caught up with her. She started to freak out. She threw up and started screaming. Two big men with wood cutting axes came out of the forest looking around frantically until they saw the little woman on the ground having some sort of attack.

"Garret get her some water!" The one on the right shouted.

"Right!" The one Identified as Garret replied. He grabbed his canteen and handed it to the woman who sat down with a traumatized look in her eyes she gripped her head with one hand while shakily drinking from the canteen.

"Are you alright miss? Garret asked as he studied her face.

She only stared at him and started shaking. He could see the terror and trauma in her eyes. "Miss, I'm going to take you to the hospital now alright?" He said carefully. She only nodded slightly at him with a dead look in her eyes.

He picked her up carefully in his arms and started walking towards the town he'd come from. He quickly walked through the streets until he found the hospital. He entered and she was almost instantly in a room being evaluated by a couple doctors. After the doctors came out of the room they approached the lumberjack.

"You did a good thing bringing her here, but how did you get her to come with you willingly? In her mental state you're lucky she didn't attack you." He said.

"Well I could see the trauma in her eyes, my wife has PTSD from being attacked a few years ago. Now that I think about it, she had the same look in her eyes as my wife did… it's truly a tragedy that someone as young as she is to have to go through something like that." He commented with a sad look. "I need to get home, goodnight everyone." He waved as he exited the building.The doctors all nodded in agreement and waved.

"What kind of people could do something like that, Al?" One of the doctors asked.

"You'd be surprised at how many depraved monsters are out there, Ed. I wonder how she got out of her predicament." Al said.

"Well she's covered in too much blood for all of it to be her own… she probably had to kill a person or two to get out of where she was at." Ed replied before sighing.

"I suppose the only way we'll be getting any answers about her is if we ask her directly." Al chuckled.

They entered the room where she was sitting, staring at her lap as if she were in a trance.

"Ma'am we'd like to ask you a few questions." Ed said with a kind smile. She only stared at her lap, she wouldn't move.

"Ma'am?" Al asked cautiously...

She slowly looked at him. He felt unnerved by her dead stare. She looked slowly back to her lap before tears fell.

The doctors frantically looked at each other before she started sobbing. They exited the room quickly. The two doctors looked out of the window. It was sunset.

"I'm not calling it a day until I figure out what happened to her." Al said with determination.

"I'm not either. Didn't that logger say his wife had PTSD?" Ed asked.

"Yeah why?" Al asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do you think she'd be willing to come and talk with our new patient?" He asked. His mind quickly came up with different ways to get her to talk without bursting into tears.

"She started crying after we asked if we could ask questions!" Al exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, but we're guys, she might not trust men, but women have a sort of connection between them." Ed explained. He knew he was grasping at straws with that explanation.

"Well maybe, but I'd hate to call on her so late." Al said. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"We don't have a choice, we've got to." Ed replied.

The two made their way to the front desk and got the logger's address. They made their way down a few streets and knocked on the front door.

"Hello? Oh, it's you two, what happened to that girl is she okay?" Garret asked.

"Kind of, we wanted to know if your wife would be willing to come talk to her, you said she has PTSD as well right?" Ed asked.

"I'd be happy to talk to her." A woman's voice came from the back.

"Really? Thank you Miss!" Al exclaimed.

"Just take me to her." The lady chuckled.

"Right this way ma'am!" They said in unison.

The group made their way towards the hospital. By the time they reached the hospital it was already nightfall.

"I'll go in there alone. You three stay out here." The woman said.

They watched from the small window in the door although they couldn't hear anything. She made her way to a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Now dear, I heard you're suffering from PTSD. I am too, although I can see now that it isn't near as bad as yours. I can understand though, I was taken advantage of by a trusted friend of mine." She said with a kind smile.

Natsu stared at her lap. Tears started to fall again. "They… They wouldn't stop… I begged and pleaded for months and they refused to stop." She said. Her voice shook the entire time and was almost non existent.

"Months?! How long were you being held captive?" She asked in horror.

"I… I don't know… what's the date today?" She asked.

"June second, year eight-hundred." She said. "Why?" She asked. She could see the horror and pain in Natsu's eyes.

"I was imprisoned… for three… years!?" She screamed the last word and curled up into a ball. "I was tortured and raped every day… for three years…" She said quietly, the terror was evident in her voice. She sobbed into the pillow she had pulled to her chest.

The woman looked at her in terror. She slowly pulled her into a hug. "How did you escape from them?" She asked.

Natsu sobbed harder and looked at her hands over the arm of the older woman. "I… I… I killed them, all of them. Forty seven people who I slaughtered like cattle!" Her voice raised as she spoke. The tears came out harder, soaking the woman's shirt until she passed out.

The woman placed Natsu back on the bed, "Poor dear, if you hadn't killed them... I would've." She whispered angrily before sighing and leaving the room.

"What did she say?" Al asked.

"She was kept for three years by a large group of people, like my husband suspected, she was raped and tortured every day of it." She explained. Her voice grim and her face angry.

"Every day for three years!? How did she escape? Did she tell you, Amber?" Garret asked.

"From what she told me, she killed forty-seven of them." She said. Her face lightened a bit.

"Good riddance, who knows if she was the only one." Ed snarled.

"Yes, although from how she acted, she'd never taken another human being's life before." She explained.

"That makes sense, she's a young woman, she was probably raised in a quiet town of some kind." Al said with a small chuckle.

"Poor kid, having to go through something like that. Nobody should ever have to deal with this kind of pain." Ed said with a look of disdain.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Doctors." Amber called.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"I want you to put this girl in my care, I think she can make a better recovery with me taking care of her." She said.

"Well it's not like we're going to get anywhere with her. Come pick her up tomorrow." Al said with a chuckle.

"Then we'll be back in a few hours." She said with a smile. Her and her husband walked out of the door and down the street.

"It amazes me that she killed that many people…" Ed said in disbelief. He opened a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

"That'll happen when someone gets pushed past their emotional breaking point." Al said, he rubbed his eyes, "Listen, I'm going home, I recommend you do the same." He smiled.

"Right, I'll be sure to do that. Goodnight." Ed chuckled. "I have a weird feeling about this girl, I hope she turns out to be a good thing for this town. Guess we'll have to see." He thought to himself.


End file.
